


I'll Make a Bot Out of You

by orphan_account



Category: Mulan (1998), Transformers: Animated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mulan's I'll Make a Man Out of You in TFA style!





	

**Optimus Prime:**

Let's get down to business, to defeat the Cons  
Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest but on fire within

Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you

**Bulkhead:**

I'm never gonna catch my breath

**Blitzwing:**

Zay goodbye to zoze who knew me

**Starscream:**

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

**Megatron:**

This guy's got 'em scared to death

**Sari:**

Hope he doesn't see right through me

**Bumblebee**

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

**All:**

Be a man

**Prowl:**

We must be swift as the coursing river

**All:**

Be a man

**Black Airachnia:**

With all the force of a great typhoon

**All:**

Be a man

**Bumblebee:**  
With all the strength of a raging fire

**All:**  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

**Optimus:**

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

**All:**

Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire

**Optimus:**  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


End file.
